High rates of STI among adolescents and young adults result from a biologic susceptibility along with sexual behaviors that increase their exposure, including multiple sex partners, frequent new partners, choice of sex partners, and low rates of condom use. However, we know from previous research that in addition to promoting individual health behaviors, understanding dyadic context is critical to addressing STI risk. Insufficient attention to the dyadic nature of sexual relationships has been repeatedly mentioned as a limitation of current HIV/STI intervention approaches. There is, however, little information to describe how key STI- associated risk factors function at the dyad-level independent of the individual-level biologic and behavioral factors. The connection of a dyad to a local or extended sexual network has further implications on individual STI risk. Stability of a dyad is a key determinant of the connections of an individual's personal sexual network to broader sexual networks over time. We propose to convene a conference of interdisciplinary scholars next spring to discuss how adolescent sexuality, social norms, and contextual factors interact to create stable and unstable adolescent sexual and romantic relationships. We believe that the temporal and emotional stabilities of adolescent romantic and sexual relationships affect the structure of adolescent sexual networks and consequently STI transmission. We suggest there are three key factors that contribute to adolescent relationship stability: 1) attitudes and norms around romantic and sexual relationships, 2) partner context (partner's characteristics and partner availability, i.e., available sexual networks), and 3) sexuality within relationships and relationship satisfaction, representing the fields of social epidemiology, adolescent health and sexually transmitted infections. Each of these fields functions largely as independent disciplines;however, we aim to bring together investigators from each of these fields in order to integrate our conceptual frameworks and methodology. The findings from the proposed conference would help the adolescent research community to achieve a consensus on a conceptual framework for romantic and sexual relationships among youth. This new framework will build a stronger foundation from which to expand and improve upon existing measures in order to conduct research that more appropriately addresses couple level sexual cognitions and behaviors as related to STI transmission among adolescents and young adults. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Insufficient attention to the dyadic nature of sexual relationships has been repeatedly mentioned as a limitation of current STI intervention approaches for youth. We propose to convene a conference to bring together prominent researchers to discuss and develop a conceptual framework for romantic and sexual relationships among youth. This new framework will build a stronger foundation from which to expand and improve upon existing measures in order to conduct research that more appropriately addresses dyad-level sexual cognitions and behaviors as related to STI transmission among adolescents and young adults.